Percy's Friends and Their Thoughts
by EGGplantISHevyROXurSOX
Summary: Poseidon, his dad, Annabeth, his best friend, even Medusa, a freak he happened to kill. They all thought something about Percy, but what? I'm here to tell you just that. Read and Review!
1. Poseidon

**This is a story ABout people, and how they thought about Percy Jackson. :) I hope you like it.**

**I like, TOTALLLLYYYY don't own like, _empousa_, Percy, Annabeth (believe me, if I did, They would have been together eons ago....), or The series. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Poseidon's Visit**

I was sitting on my throne, holding my trident. The Ophiotaurus was staring intently at me through it's tank by the wall.

"Moooooo!" It moo-ed at me. _Get me out of here! I like the sphere-ball of water!_

"Oh, we worked hard on the tank, Bes~ Ophiotaurus!" I told him, almost saying the name Percy had given the poor male.

The Ophiotaurus had been complaining about how little room there was in the tank, although it took up half the room, and the sphere only took up half of a fourth.

Speaking of Percy, I remembered his birthday was coming up.

Fifteen. Sally (no doubt) had had trouble. She must have had trouble with him, at least sometimes. He got kicked out of most schools, why not home-school him?

Percy was smart enough. He was by far my favorite. More than his half-brother, Entaesu. Much, much more than him. Percy was brave, and he fought him, too. He was smart enough to learn that he was strongest on ground, and so he made him stay in the air, until he could poke that round belly of his.

Yes, Percy was my favorite, definitely.

"Moooooooooooo," Ophiotaurus said kindly. _He's my favorite. Where is he? He should be protecting me, correct?_

"No, that is not his job only." I said sighing. "I shall go visit him. Tell Hepaestus I am not here, that I will be back soon."

I got up, and vanished in mid air, spraying sea water in all directions, instead of just randomly poofing away boringly.

I saw his door, and walked up. I knocked on the door, and waited. I heard noises inside.

Someone touched the knob.

"Pos- Hi." Sally said, staring at me.

I smiled. "May I come in?" I asked. She nodded, and so I walked in.

I saw a man, Percy, and Tyson. As well as a picture of of the sea. Lovely. She still think of me.

"Paul, this is Percy's dad."

"Oh, Um, great."

Percy was smiling at me, and Tyson enveloped me in a hug, "Daddy!"

**I did the last pat from memory. :)  
I hope you liked. The "poofing away boringly" sounded kinda OOC-ish about him, but oooooh wellz. I hope you liked it!**

**READ:**

**Running From The Truth When the Truth Finds You, By Wonderlanderr. (Period included)**


	2. Calypso

**Calypso's Island**

My curse was still with me. But, no. He was here. And yet.... he wouldn't stay, I know it.

A boy had fallen out of the sky, unconscious.

I tended to him for about a week. He was... handsome. Very handsome. He had beautiful dark hair, and brown eyes.

Today, He sat with me, and ate breakfast.

Silently, again.

"This is very good." He told me, nibbling the food. He was smiling at me.

I smiled. Maybe he'd.... I frowned and looked away. Stupid Fates. Want me to fall in love? Make me.

"Thank you. I- uh, I made it myself." Duh, Calypso, you're so stupid! This isn't a place with a supermarket!

Percy laughed a little. It was joyous.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." He grinned sheepishly.

I didn't look up.

Later I was tending to my garden.

Percy was watching.

It was like he'd never seen a garden before. Well, Appollo had said the world changed.....

Percy had just left.

He.... left.

I gave him a seed, made him promise to plant a garden in memory of me. I hoped and wished that I'd meet him again.

The Fates must've been happy now. I fell in love. He left. I fell in love, still. They loved messing with me. I hated that.

I was sad. He was a good person. Few in this world with pure hearts. Very few.

And some of them are ugly.

**Sad, :(  
I know, It's not much. But oh well, boo hoo.  
Be sad for Percy, too. He didn't even wanna leave her. He kind of had SAVE THE WORLD!!!!! WOOOT! GIANT COOKIES! Oh, sorry, I'm eating one. XD  
I made the "conversation" up, btw. at breakfast? yeah. taht one. And I don't know if he had brown eyes.... But oh well, boo hoo. **

**Please review!**


	3. Annabeth

**Annabeth**

Ah, Percy. Yes. He's...

I don't know. Amazing? His wondorous eyes.... I mean, not that I get lost in them. No way.

I definitely don't regret getting stabbed in an attempt (successful!) to protect him. And he looked so sad, too.

I mean, I'm not clueless like those idiot girls on TV. I can see it in those deep sea-green eyes of his. He cares.

But then the Rachel girl comes in. She seemed nice, but you could so tell she liked Percy a bit too much. And she was jealous of me. Heh, she _should_ be.

Thank the Gods she became the Oracle.... I don't know what would have happened if Percy liked her back. I mean, obviously, he _did_ like her back a little bit....

I'm brushing my hair tonight, sitting alone in my cabin. Alone, I don't know why. But oh well. As I leave to go to the fire, I see Percy.

Guess what? He's a great kisser, especially underwater.

**

* * *

I AM SOOO SORRY IF IT SUCKS! i am SOO rusty. haven't read this in forever. OMFG, the last book is awesome. : ) the title sucks though. but uh, does anyone know if it's the last book? like, forever? Please Read **_Giving Up Love_**! It may seem very not-OOcxEmmett but uh, it will be. Just wanted to get used to it. : )**

**Oh, and, I'll probably get hated for this, but...  
Me: I can't write Percy any more! I suck now!  
Alice: HAHAHA! Why can I imagine Annabeth calling him a Pervy?  
Me: oh, SHYIT! i meant Percy!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**


End file.
